warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nezha/@comment-33490977-20181211034654
Warding Halo seems to be bugged. *Sometimes you die within the invulnerability period after the shield expires. *Sometimes you die even if you shouldn't(?) Let me explain the second point. (Preparations:) I did some testing in the simulacrum and tried to kill me while having Warding Halo active. For that purpose I used the Phantasma. I chose this one because of it's very low crit chance of 3% to not distort the outcome with too many crits. Also, if Warding Halo works properly, it should prevent all Status Effects from procing on me, so the Viral, Radiation and Impact statuses should not be the reason why I die or not. I also chose a 100% Multishot, so there won't be any differences per shot. For every Alt-Fire used, I was at the same distance each time, so fall-off damage from the explosion range or anything should also be no reason. After each use I made sure to have my full Health, Shield and Warding Halo for the next try. (Testing:) First try: only tabbing alt-fire. Used up 2 ammunition. Killed me instantly. Second try: only tabbing alt-fire. Used up 2 ammunition. Let me survive with Warding Halo destroyed and 259 Health left. Third to tenth try: only tabbing alt-fire. Used up 2 ammunition each time. Let me survive 5 times with Warding Halo destroyed and Health left from 139 to 289. Killed instantly 3 times. 11th to 15th try: Holding alt-fire shortly. Used 3 ammunition each time. Let me survive one time with Warding Halo destroyed and Full Shield + HP left. Killed me instantly 4 times. 16th to 20th try: Holding alt-fire shortly. Used 5 ammunition each time. Let me survive 3 times with Warding Halo destroyed and Full HP + Shield to 113 Health left. Killed me 2 times instantly. 21th to 30th try: Emptying the whole magazine for alt-fire. Used 11 ammunition each time. Let me survive 7 times with Warding Halo destroyed. 5 times with full Shield + HP, 2 times with 137 and 260 Health left. Killed me instantly 3 times. Further testing was more or less the same. I seem to not find the reason why I survive some shots and why not. Also, even if we take into account that the worst statuses + crit apply on 2 ammunition consumed and neither status nor crit apply on 11 ammunition consumed, the outcome shouldn't be what I tested. So either it's with Phantasma or with Warding Halo. Edit: Because it didn't stop bugging me that maybe the 100% Multishot lead to the two projectiles exploding at different times (and therefore the first projectile getting me into invulnerability and the second dealing no damage then), I also tried it with 0 Multishot and only damage added. I tried it another 10 times with always using the whole magazine at Full Shield + HP and Warding Halo active. I died 6 times instantly and survived 4 times with Full Shield + HP to 3 HP left. Therefore I am quite sure the Multishot wasn't the reason either.